Intoxication
by captainme
Summary: Intoxication is a difficult thing to deal with... especilly when faced with hard decisions. R&R! Short but sweet oneshot! JackAna


Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. :(

A/N I am, and always will be, a die hard Jack Ana fan. I love that pairing, they kick ass and therefore I've spouted out yet another oneshot with the two of them starring in. Funny how watching the movie can make you think of new things, although this has almost nothing (i say almost because it has to be a little) to do with any of the films. shrug Whatever. It's short, but there we go. Enjoy and review please:):):) Captainme

Oh. And pirates 3 rules! "Arr!"

* * *

Brushing a stray strand away from her eyes, she sighed. Persistently she tried to close her eyes, tried to fall asleep and yet it never happen. No matter how many times her eye lids closed, they always opened back up again, searching the dim room for something, anything to take her away from her thoughts.

Her back throbbed. Raw scratch marks ran down the centre, reminders of earlier that evening. Bite marks covered her neck, collar bone, shoulders… actually, anywhere he got his lips in the heat of the moment.

He intoxicated her. His touch could set her skin on fire and a million butterflies free in her stomach. However, later, when she sobered up, that tingle of regret always threatened to enter her mind, take over her, body and soul. Especially recently.

Sitting up she swung her legs over the side. There was no reason to worry about having to 'slip away from his arms' without disturbing him. He wasn't one for cuddling afterwards… unless he was after something or in a very… strange mood. Nope, right at that precise moment, he was snoring away. Attractive…

She rubbed her temples. Bloody headaches. She felt so groggy, so ill you'd have thought it would be the easiest thing in the world to fall asleep at that moment. But it wasn't to be.

Standing up, she wobbled a little as though she was drunk. Perhaps she hadn't sobered up from him as much as she thought. Shrugging to herself, Ana began to walk towards the far end of the room, only stumbling twice over empty bottles and boots.

Once she had reached the opposite side of the room, she looked up towards the highest shelf where a box could just be seen protruding. Ana frowned. That was a long way up, and although she was tall… she wasn't that tall. Standing on tiptoes didn't help much either.

She struggled for a few more minuets, making disgruntled sounds as frustration began to get the better of her, before two strong arms came from behind her and easily plucked the box off the shelf and into her hands. She came down off her tiptoes, holding the box and looking behind her. Turning around, Ana simply looked at him, her eyes saying thank you although no words left her lips.

Placing the box on the floor, Ana took out a small music box winding it up as she went to sit down. He watched her, face blank, hiding any emotion he had going on inside. She curled up on the seat, tucking her legs beneath her as she listened to the soft music chiming out of that small but precious box.

He would never understand.

He waited until the box had stopped playing, and she hadn't gone to wind it back up, lost in her own world. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped six feet in the air. Tingles were sent down her arm and goosebumps pop up all over her skin. What was it about his touch?

She stood up, looking at him squarely on for a few minuets before turning away. How could she look at him? How could she, when she knew they were going to be torn apart in just a few weeks time. She had to leave before it happened. Before this… mistake, growing in her stomach made an appearance somewhere other then just inside her, making her feel ill in the mornings and sleepy in the afternoons. He couldn't know… he could never know. What would a pirate want with a black woman and her half-caste babe? She sighed, her shoulders hunched downwards.

Those arms though… arms of a lover, a pirate… a man… They tucked themselves around her, at first just resting in the dip of her waist. She wasn't in love with him; she was simply… intoxicated with him, addicted to his touch, his kiss… his voice. One of the things she was most going to miss was his voice, something that soothed her when she was in a bad mood. Even if that was another thing he was never to know about. No, she wasn't looking forward to leaving him behind, but what choice did she have? She couldn't help but wonder though… what were the withdrawal symptoms from one Captain Jack Sparrow?

His nose nuzzled the side her face and she felt his lips open next to her ear, as though he was about to say something. But no words were heard. She closed her eyes, sighing once more. They snapped back open a second later though. He couldn't know? Surely? Those large hands placed themselves squarely on her abdomen, and she tensed up.

Her worried eyes searched the wooden flooring in front of her, searching for something but she didn't know what. That awful lump made itself known in throat and she tried her hardest to swallow it, bowing her head to hide the shimmer of tears… although he couldn't see anyway.

Gently, he turned her around taking her into a proper hug, kissing into her hair. They stayed like this, with him holding her until she felt strong enough to look at him again, eyes desperately searching his face for something. Emotion perhaps? Knowledge of the child she branded a mistake? Drunkenness? He must have had too much rum… he simply couldn't know of her secret. It was impossible! …Improbable… slightly unlikely?

She was sighing far too much for her own good tonight. His arm reached across her, to the table, and began to wind the music box up again. As the sweet chime rang out, he took her hand and led her back to bed, clearly in that 'strange' mood to cuddle.

With the help of Jack and the music box, Ana felt herself slowly drift to sleep. And just as she did, she heard him mumble…

"He'll have t' be called Jack you know…"


End file.
